


Laituri

by Televa



Series: Traagiset kukot AU [10]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Juhannus, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Traagiset kukot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Rahikainen nyökkäsi, ja he olivat hiljaa. Yö soljui eteenpäin verkkaista tahtia, sellaista, jollaisella hiukset kasvoivat joka kuukausi, niin salakavalasti, niin huomaamatta. Hiljaisuuden rikkoi vain Lehdon tasaiset potkut jotka rikkoivat vedenpinnan.
Relationships: Lammio/Lehto/Rahikainen/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Series: Traagiset kukot AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095351
Kudos: 7





	Laituri

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought you've seen the last of me!
> 
> Täällä taas. Tällä nelikolla. Syksy on sosiaalinen illuusio ja juhannus ei lopu. Tästä tuli joku ihmeen Rahikainen character study, perkele.

Oli kesäkuun yhdeksästoista yö, eikä aurinko laskeutunut horisonttiin kuin huokauksen ajaksi.

Riitaoja seisoi laiturinnokassa tummaan shaaliin kietoutuneena, sillä valkeudestaan huolimatta kesäyö oli viileä edellispäivän sateiden jälkeen. Kädessään hänellä oli pienen kiulun kokoinen muki, jossa reilulla hunajakasalla sulostutettu minttutee oli jo ehtinyt jäähtyä.

Metsä ympärillä kuiski omiaan ja jostain kaukaa kuului yölintujen kikatusta. Tuuli kannatteli mökin edustalla kukkivan syreenipensaan tuoksun laiturille, eikä Riitaoja olisi voinut enempää elämältään sillä hetkellä toivoa.

"Risto, väistä!" kuului hänen takaansa, ja Riitaoja kääntyi ympäri. Rahikainen juoksi häntä kohti kuin riivattuna ilkialasti huutaen kuin pieni hirviö. Aivan yhtä kovaa huusi Rahikaisen kintereillä juokseva Lehto, iho hikisenä ja punoittaen. Laituri tärähteli heidän askeltensa alla ja Lehto päästi ilmoille mitä alkukantaisimman karjahduksen hypätessään lampeen vain sydämenlyönti jäljessä Rahikaisen pommista. 

Osa vedestä roiskui Riitaojan päälle kastellen hänen reitensä kokonaan. Luolamieshuudosta huolimatta Riitaoja ei ehtinyt väistyä pois alta ajoissa, ja tässä oli tulos. Hän huokaisi syvään ja joi pitkän, rauhoittavan kulauksen teestään.

Siinä missä Lehto alkoi uimaan päättäväisesti pitkin vedoin kauemmas vastarantaa kohti, pysytteli Rahikainen muutaman vedon päässä laiturista, kunnes kääntyi takaisin. Hän ponnisti istumaan reunalle aivan Riitaojan jalkojen juuren ja taputti lautoja vieressään.

"Miun on kylymä", hän sanoi Riitaojan istahdettua alas. Viileä vesi ylettyi pohkeisiin asti ja Riitaojan oli vaikea ymmärtää, miksi kukaan vapaaehtoisesti hyppäisi veden viileyteen saunan jälkeen. Lämpö oli niin paljon parempaa. 

"Voi kuinka kamalaa", Riitaoja vastasi huolettomasti ja hymähti kuppiinsa, kun Rahikaisen vekkuli ilme mutristui. Hän kuitenkin sujahti vallan tyytyväisenä shaalin alle, kun Riitaoja kohotti reunaa. Kylmännihkeä iho painautui farkkushortseja vasten ja märät hiukset kastelivat olkapään, kun Rahikainen laski päänsä Riitaojan olalle. 

Vastarannalla Lehto venytteli vesirajan kutittaessa napaa, ja kääntyi takaisin. 

Näin lähellä merta lokkien nauru oli ikuinen aamuyön riesa, vaikka mielellään Riitaoja niiden liitämistä katsoikin. Linnuilla oli kaunis tapa syöksyä niin lähelle maata, että sydän hypähti pelosta, vain kohotakseen uuteen nousuun aivan viime hetkillä. Joskus, jos Riitaoja oli aivan hiljaa ja liikkumatta, maahan lennähtänyt lokki ei huomannut häntä ja uskalsi istahtaa nurmikolle lepäämään. Se tuntui mitä suurimmalta luottamuksen osoitukselta, vaikka tuskin se ei ollut kuin pienen linnun epähuomiota ympäristöstään.

Joskus, jos Riitaoja oli tarpeeksi syvällä ajatuksissaan ja luki omaa hassua symbolismiaan kaikkeen mitä koki, muistutti lokit uskaliaisuudessaan Rahikaista kaikkine nopeine liikkeineen ja opportunistine luonteineen. Vastapainona lokit olivat vapaita, alati etsimässä uusia paikkoja ja uusia kokemuksia, aivan kuten Rahikainenkin. Molemmilla oli ikuinen jano löytää enemmän, olla yhtä iso kuin koko maailma, kokea kaikki, mitä koettavissa oli. Aivan kuten lokit, Rahikainen oli selviytyjä. 

"Menikö Henrik jo nukkumaan?" Rahikainen kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. Riitaoja nyökkäsi. "Ehkä joku puolisen tuntia sitten? Raukka oli aivan nuutunut saunan jäläkeen."

Rahikainen nyökkäsi, ja he olivat hiljaa. Yö soljui eteenpäin verkkaista tahtia, sellaista, jollaisella hiukset kasvoivat joka kuukausi, niin salakavalasti, niin huomaamatta. Hiljaisuuden rikkoi vain Lehdon tasaiset potkut jotka rikkoivat vedenpinnan _molsk, molsk, molsk, _ja jonka rytmiin yhtyi tasan yhden kerran ontto kalahdus, kun tyhjä muki laskettiin laiturille.__

__Ehkä jonain toisena iltana, yhtä kauniina kuin tämä, lammen ylle olisi jo alkanut kertymään hennon sumupeitteen alku; sellanen, jonka havaitsi vain sivusilmällä, aivan kuin varkain vain. Värikirjavan taivaan alla lammen pinta oli kuitenkin lähes peilityyni, eikä pinnan peiliä ei rikkonut kuin pitkien uintivetojen synnyttämät laineenpoikaset._ _

__Käki kukkui, ja jos Riitaoja sulki silmänsä ja pinnisti kovasti, ei kiinnittänyt huomiota kuin kevyeeseen tuulenvireeseen kasvoillaan ja Rahikaisen paljaaseen ihoon omaansa vasten, pystyi hän helposti huijaamaan itseään ja kuvittelemaan heidät jonnekin kauas sellaiseen paikkaan, missä lämpö auringonsuutelemalla iholla oli yhtä tavallinen asia kuin kahden viikon kesäiset rankkasateet._ _

__Laituri narahteli ja heilahti, kun Lehto heilautti itsensä ylös vedestä. Keinahtelu jatkui, ja kun Riitaoja vilkaisi, oli Lammio heidän takanaan. Hiukset olivat epätyypillisen sotkussa ja pussit silmien alla epätoivoisen isot, kuin perunasäkit._ _

__"Myöhän voijjaan pittää perhekokkous nyt ko kaikki on tässä", Rahikainen ehdotti ja kompuroi pystyyn. Shaali valahti mytyksi lauteiden päälle. "Avataan kokkous ajassa kakskymmentäkolme viiskymmentäseittemän", hän aloitti ponnekkaasti. Kylmyydestä ei ollut tietoakaan, kun hän viittilöi käsillään kuin maailmanluokan kapellimestari konsanaan._ _

__"Kaikki tarpeelliset on paikalla joten puheenjohtajan ominaisuuessa mie päätän meijjän olevan päätösvaltasia vaikkei kutsut olekaan lähteny ajoissa. Ihan ekana myö voiaan piättää huomisen ruokalista ja työnjako. Kuka halluu tiskivuoron vai annetaanko se Kaarnalle kun hyö tullee?"_ _

__Lammio nosti haukotellen kätensä ylös ja Rahikainen nyökkäsi puheenvuoron myöntämiseksi._ _

__"Kiitos puheenjohtaja. Sitä vain, että asialistan ensimmäinen kohta kokouksen avaamisen jälkeen on sen toimihenkilöiden valinta. Koska puheenjohtajaa ei päätetty, ehdottaisin demokraattista vallankaappausta."_ _

__Rahikaisen ilme valahti dramaattisesti._ _

__"Kannatan vallankaappausta", komppasi Lehto, joka yritti kovapäisesti olla hytisemättä ja antaa vaikutelman, että kylmä ilma ei pure ihoa. "Vaikka heti?"_ _

__"Hei hei hei, ette työ voi tehä mittään tommosta! Ei vallankuappaus voi olla demok-" jäi Rahikaisen älähdys kesken, sillä samassa Lammion tarttuessa häntä lanteista, kutittaen paljasta ihoa kaikkialta mistä pitkillä sormillaan vain ylsi. Naurunhytkyntä vain yltyi entistä enemmän, kun sekä Riitaoja että Lehto saivat näppinsä mukaan, eikä aikaakaan, kun he vajosivat hihittäväksi kasaksi, alimpana Rahikainen, joka haukkoi henkeä huumaavalta hohotukseltaan, joka kaiun mukana kulkeutui maisemaan vedenpintaa pitkin._ _

__"Luavuttaako meiän kunnianarvoisa puheenjohtaja tittelinsä?" Riitaoja yritti kysyä kaikelta hihitykseltään, joka katkeili naurunkiljahduksiin aina, kun jonkun sormenpäät eksyen hipaisivat hänen kutiavaa kylkeään._ _

__Valtansa menettänyt puheenjohtaja nyökytteli vimmatusti, ja kun käsiparit viimeinkin osoittivat armoa, pyllähtivät he kaikki tasamaan henkeä yön hiljaisuuteen, jonka suloisenvaimean kujerruksen satunnaisilla naurunpärskähdyksillään he rikkoivat._ _

__Jos elämä oli nelikolle opettanut yhtään mitään, niin ainakin sen, että tällaiset ilonsekaiset hetket olivat arvokkaampaa kuin mikään muu, sillä muisto näistä hetkistä, muisto näin vahvan rakkauden tunteesta, kantoi pitkälle kun syystaivas kääntyi tummaksi pilvipeitteeksi ja katujen märkä asvaltti imi katulamppujen hehkun pintaansa._ _

__"Mennäänkö sisälle?" ehdotti Lammio, sillä kylmyys oli hiipinyt salakavalasti luihin asti, eikä sitä karkoittanut kuin puusaunan lämpimänkirpeät löylyt. Rahikainen nyökkäili vimmatusti, ja yksissä tuumin he nousivat ylös ja vaappuivat kohti mökkiä shaalin alla toistensa lämpöä hakien._ _

__Vanha mökki oli alkujaan Rahikaisen tädiltä peritty, eikä ihme: Rahikainen oli käytännössä varttunut tontilla, viettänyt lapsuutensa ja nuoruutensa siellä ja oltuaan tarpeeksi vanha pitämään sahaa kädessä vahingoittamatta itseään, oli hän toiminut hyvänä hupulaisena raavaammissakin pihatöissä. Hiuskiekurat heiluen oli valmistunut ensin laituri ja ennen syysvärikirjon loistetta pieni patio ja rappuset jotka johtivat rantaan, ja lukioikäinen Janne oli tyytyväisenä sipaissut hiukset kiinni ja sännännyt lampeen pesemään pois sahanpurun jämät, jotka lähes pystyi maistamaan suussa._ _

__Kun Lehto haukotteli leveästi mökin ovea avatessaan, työnsi Rahikainen sormensa tämän suuhun saaden palkinnokseen hampaanjäljet nivelen alle ja väsyneen Riitaojan hymähdyksen._ _


End file.
